View From My Side Of The Moon
by HomoSocks
Summary: Orihime is a rather eccentric young girl who stumbles across something very interesting. A boy that fell out of the sky... OrihimeღUlquiorra Mini-Series
1. Icarus

**A/N: ****First and foremost this is a mini-series. Meaning each chapter will be between 300 and 2,000 words. It also means that any update can be the last chapter. But I think this'll be a fun one for me so I'll stick to it for a while! Secondly I want to discuss my take on Orihime in this story before you all read! She's older than in canon, early twenties. So she is a lot more aware of her sexuality and sexual desires, those daydreams she had kept getting lewder and lewder! Please go in with that in mind! Other than that this is a cute little romance about a strange young lady and the boy that fell from the sky. Please enjoy~!**

**Summary: Orihime is a rather eccentric young girl who stumbles across something very interesting. A boy that fell out of the sky... OrihimeღUlquiorra _Mini-Series_**

**Rating: M (Sexual Situations, Sex Scenes.)**

**Genre: Romance/Sci-fi/Mystery/Humor/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairings: OrihimeღUlquiorra**

_.oO View From My Side Of The Moon Oo._

Name, Orihime Inoue.

Age, twenty-two years old.

Eye color, grey. Hair color, a burnt shade of orange.

Height, five foot two inches. Weight, undisclosed. Blood type, B.

Occupation, waitress. Income, undisclosed. Average tip, a few thousand yen.

Hobbies include, eating desserts, star gazing, ghost busting, trying to convince Riruka ghost exist, trying to convince Riruka other oddities exist. There is also normal things, only sometimes though.

Well to be honest Orihime Inoue didn't do much besides those things. She wasn't much outside of the things just described, at least that is what everyone thought. No one had really known her, truly known her.

To know someone you have to understand them. When her brother, who she viewed as a father figure died, she lost the only person that understood her.

The only person that understood and accepted her. All her weird quirks, all her strange daydreams, all her impossible endeavors. All of it.

_Had Orihime lost her happiness back then too?_

Sure, she was living in a deluded world of happiness up until the end of highschool. She had crushes that completely ignored her, good friends she had since lost contact with, she was popular. But what did that all add up to in the real world?

The real world wasn't that forgiving.

Orihime wasn't stupid enough to fall for some guy she had noting in common with. The only person she could call a friend now was a coworker, Riruka, they had a strange chemistry. And she was popular with the guests that came into the restaurant... Sometimes the way they looked at her made her feel uneasy. It wasn't the kind of popularity she was actively looking for.

At least they tipped well.

The young girl was now walking back to her apartment after a long night of work. She looked up at the dark sky, it was starless tonight. Such a gloomy sight.

Just when she was about to look away she noticed something... Was that a shooting star? Orihime's eyes gleamed excitedly at the sight of such an amazing thing. This was the first time she'd ever seen a shooting star! She should make a wish shouldn't she? It only took her a second to come up with something she desired.

_Bring me happiness._

Orihime closed her eyes to make the wish. They snapped opened again when a thunderous crash interrupted the silent night and the ground shook beneath her feet. The shooting star seemed to have crashed into the ground.

She spotted smoke from the field behind her apartment building. Without wasting a second Orihime was sprinting over to check it out before anyone else could. Was this one of those oddities Orihime dreamed about so much?!

What she found was a shock indeed. Laying curled up in a crater behind her apartment was a very pale boy. He was wearing a strange white plugsuit like nothing she had ever seen before. Slowly his eyes opened...

Those beautiful emerald eyes of his met hers for the first time. They looked at each other silently for a moment before Orihime worked up the courage to speak.

"A-Are you an angel?"

No response came.

"Can't you speak?"

No response.

"O-Okay... We should probably get you out of this hole in the ground first." Orihime chuckled nervously. She reached down to him offering her hand to help pull him out. Thankfully he seemed to understand that, he took her hand gently. He was icy cold against the warm flesh of her palm.

Still he accepted her help and was pulled from the crater. Voices could be heard in the distance and Orihime saw flashlights coming their way. Her grey eyes glanced up at the taller boy.

He just towered over her silently, those green eyes piercing her. She shivered under his gaze. Still she managed to pull herself together. Orihime kept holding his hand and starting to pull him away with her.

It wouldn't be good if everyone found out a boy fell out of the sky right?

Still...

She looked back at him, he didn't seem to be putting up a struggle. Orihime intertwined their fingers softly giving his hand a small squeeze. He didn't seem dangerous either. Without thinking about it too much she dragged the mystery boy back to her apartment.

Orihime was partly thrilled to be involved in something so strange. Another part of her was extremely nervous. Yet another part of her didn't know what would come of inviting this oddity into her home.

_Though every part of her realized this was the start of something._


	2. The Sun

Orihime's face was a bright red. A million thoughts, dirty or otherwise, sped through her overactive mind. The angel boy was actually using her shower! Orihime was sitting outside the bathroom rocking back and forth against the wall.

The moon boy's white skin tight suit was pretty tattered and dirty from the fall to earth. Orihime suggested it was probably best he showered. Though honestly at this point she felt like the strange boy had no idea what she was saying.

Either he didn't know any Japanese or, didn't understand the concept of human speech at all. Orihime was starting to suspect the latter since the boy looked at the shower like a foreign contraption. It took Orihime a while before the boy finally got the idea.

While he was showering she took the time to collect some clothing for the moon boy.

Orihime in reality just snagged some of her neighbor's clothes that were hanging up to dry outside! She would make sure to return them after she got her special house guest some proper clothes.

Finally after a few heart pounding minutes the door to the bathroom slid opened... Orihime looked over and-.

_**OHMYGODHE'SBUTTNAKED!**_

Orihime felt her face heat up even more until she resembled the reddest of tomato.

"Put your clothes on**!**" Orihime shouted throwing the clothes she prepared at him. They bounced off his pale chest and into his arms. Thankfully the boy seemed to get the idea thanks to her reaction. He retreated back into the bathroom before coming out fully changed.

Her grey eyes admired him in his new clothes. A baggy black t-shirt that was perhaps a size too large on his slender form. The only other thing she had gotten for him was a matching pair of black shorts. Luckily despite being a little big they didn't fall down and expose him to her semi-innocent eyes again.

With that obstacle out of the way she took him by the hand one more time.

"You are going to sleep here tonight." She said gesturing to the couch in the living room. She led him over to it and continued speaking even though he probably understood none of it. "I'm sorry it isn't much but it is all I can offer you right now."

Wordlessly he sat down onto the couch in front of them. Once again he seemed to get the gist of what she was trying to say. Despite being unable to speak, Orihime could sense a great deal of intelligence behind those emerald orbs of his.

She reached out to him curling one of his long raven locks around her index finger.

"Hey..." She mumbled concerned. "Your hair is still wet. That's no good."

She rushed back into the bathroom before shortly returning with a hair dryer in hand. She plugged it into the wall before kneeling onto the couch beside the pale boy.

"I'm just going to dry you off now. Uh... So just stay still."

She turned the appliance on watching his hair blow back. He didn't flinch, he stayed completely still. Wordless he watched her out of the corner of his eyes.

_Orihime wished she knew what he was thinking._


End file.
